


Scared It's Not True (Scared That You Don't Feel the Same Way As I Do)

by FanOfTheFiction



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTheFiction/pseuds/FanOfTheFiction
Summary: After Rita's attack, Trini finds that the best way to drown out the anger boiling inside of her is to eat doughnuts, train, and go to the batting cages. But what happens when she can't stop thinking about her fellow ranger, Kimberly Hart? And how they always happen to be in the same places at the same time.---Honestly my writing is bad, but feel free to read it. First chapter is a little short.





	1. Chapter 1

The house is creaky, the neighborhood is almost too quiet compared to Trini's house alone. Her brothers running around with their toy airplanes, pretending to to be characters from 'Wonder Woman', their new favorite movie. Trini smiles the smile she's reserved for her brothers as she watches them.

She keeps watching them until she hears, "Trini!", being yelled from upstairs. She sighs and ruffles Tyler's hair before jogging up the stairs. It's been a little over a year since they've moved to Angel Grove, but there's still unpacked boxes everywhere. Most of them in Trini's room because what's the point in unpacking if they're going to move in another year or two? 

"Mija, you have to get these boxes unpacked. One almost fell on my head!" Her mother exclaims, holding a duster. 

"Okay, I'll do it later," Trini mumbles and makes a beeline for the door, but stops remembering the beanie sitting on the bed post. 

"You still wear that old thing?" her mother asks, going through some of the boxes. 

"Yes, mom, I do," she says making sure she sounds annoyed. "I'm going to Krispy Kreme!" she shouts as she exits the house, dressed in an old Washington State hoodie and jeans with her yellow beanie, despite the California heat in mid April.

Sighing and putting her headphones in, Trini's calmed by the mixture of the quiet nature of the neighborhood and the rock music playing in ear. She still looks down as she walks, not showing her face to any kids from school that might be out. Looking both ways before crossing the street, she walks through the doors of Krispy Kreme and looks up at Zack with a knowing look. After Rita attacked, he got a job at Krispy Kreme after it was fixed back up to make sure the Zeo Crystal was safe, and it helped him pay for his mom's medicine. Trini trudged over to her usual corner booth for two, taking off her head phones and looking over at Zack, who was getting her usual order of donuts before he went on break. He timed it perfectly so he could sit with Trini and talk to her for 30 minutes until his break ended and he had to get back to working. Glancing down at her phone, Trini could see the group chat was blowing up, but didn't respond to anything. 

__________

Power Rangers Assemble??? 

[Princess] Any 1 up for training today? 

[Ranger Dad] YeH, sounds like fun. 

[Geek Boy] :)) 

[Z-Man] haha sure, gotta get off wrk 1st

[Ranger Dad] Try nt 2 hit on 2 mny grls ok Zack? 

[Princess] typing...

[Z-Man] i make no prmises

[Princess] Cause we all know how tht trnd out last time

__________

Trini rolls her eyes, did anyone know how to spell? Zack sets a plate of donuts down on the table with a coffee as he lazily plops himself into the booth. 

"Hey Z-Man," Trini teases. 

"Hey Crazy Girl," he says, smiling his famous smile. 

Their routine had become clockwork, Trini would come in every Sunday instead of going to church with her family and keep Zack company while on his break. Her mom didn't mind, she thought Zack would be a good boyfriend, someone that would straighten her out. 

'Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mamí.' Trini smirked at her own thought as she picked up a doughnut. 

"So, any cute girls come in yet?" She asks, trying to speak up a conversation. 

"A few," Zack nods, Trini raises an eyebrow, "I didn't hit on any of them!" Zack swears he sees her eyebrow raise further, if that we possible. 

"Following Bossman's orders huh?" She teases, keeping her eyebrow up, but honestly, she sees right through Zack. 

"Anything that helps him drive his attention away from us. I mean I love the dude, but he can be too overprotective sometimes, especially with you and Kimberly." 

Trini takes a bite out of the doughnut as she thinks about the only girl on her mind. Kimberly Hart. She sighs, but not loud enough for Zack to hear. "It comes in handy sometimes," she shrugs. 

But of course, Zack could tell something was wrong with Trini, "Something on your mind Crazy Girl?" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, almost in a puppy dog kind of way. 

"How's your mom?" She asks, avoiding his question. 

"Not gonna get off that easy T," he shakes his head, but Trini is saved by the bell of the door. Oh joy. The only person that Trini knew that could pull off a pink shirt with a leather jacket: Kimberly Hart. She sighs, but smirks at the same time. 

Looking around, Kimberly spots Trini's yellow beanie. The beanie Trini's grandfather had given her when she was a kid before he passed. Kim smiled to herself as she remembered the story, but it quickly faded as she was spotted by the Crazy Girl herself. She walks over and picks up a strawberry iced donut, earning a playful glare from Trini, and a smirk from Zack. 

"No puedes caminar y robar mi princesa de donuts," Trini says. Both girls learned each other's house hold languages so they could understand their parents and use it to annoy the boys. 

"Por qué no? Usted me amará de todos modos. Además, estoy recibiendo una patada de la cara de Zack ahora mismo," Kimberly chuckles.

"Can't you two just speak English for once?" Zack says. Both girls contemplate the option before looking at each other. 

"No," they say in unison as Zack slumps his shoulders. 

Kim and Trini finish off their doughnuts and Zack takes his first one. Trini has to remember to breathe since her and Kim are sitting so close. Oh to be in love with a straight girl.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Trini being a little cute ball of anger. Kimberly finally getting some father-daughter time in, and well, they end up in the same place. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Feel free to use google translate, you may need it. And idk how to use italics on here soooo

After several days of Ranger training, Trini needed to get some anger out without punching or kicking the putties. She looks around her room for something, anything, to get the anger out of her. To forget about her mom bombarding her with questions, to forget about the 'perfect daughter' image her parents wanted. Her eyes scan from wall to wall, landing on a picture of her swinging a bat, making perfect contact with the ball. Being the oldest on her 12U team, it was no surprise that she was good, but she never thought she was good enough to hit a grand slam. 

'She walks up to plate, bases loaded. She takes two more practice swings and hits her cleats with the bat before stepping in the box, holding her hand out to the umpire so she could get in her stance. As soon as she drops her hand and gets in position, giving the pitcher her famous death glare, she watches the windup, the watches the ball go by her. High and outside, though the catcher still managed to get it. Ball one. She steps out of the box, taking one more swing while looking for a hole in the outfield. She steps in the box and repeats what she did last time. The pitcher does her windup again, pitching another ball that inside. Ball two. The same thing happens the next time she steps in the box, but the pitch was in the dirt. Three strikes, no balls. 'Come on, pitch it in there,' she thought before the pitcher stepped on the rubber. She could tell the pitcher let out a deep breath before her windup, Trini paid attention to small things like that. But what she really paid attention to was the way the ball came off the pitchers hand. The small girl could tell it was going to be a strike, so she waited for what seemed like 5 years for the ball to come to her, then had done exactly what she did in practice; she put the bat to the ball. She felt a surge of energy run through her as she hauled herself to first base, listening for the base coach that told her to go, then looking up at the person in front of her who had ran to third and was now rounding it. She wanted so much to know where the ball had gone, but didn't dare look back in fear of slowing down. Trini rounded second and looked at her base coach, who was telling her to round and go to third. Then he started circling his arms like a windmill to tell her to go home. Trini could see the ball coming in, it had been a bad throw to the cut off, so second baseman had to scoop it up and throw it. As the ball snapped into the catchers glove she went down, sliding into home plate just before the catcher bent down and tagged her. The dirt rose up around them, the umpire ready to call her out, but changes the sign to safe once he sees the dirt clear. Trini smiled as she got up, earning a bunch of cheers and hollers from the parents and siblings of the team, everyone on the team meeting her outside the dugout to congratulate her. '

Trini gets up and looks in her closet for her bat, the 33 inch 24 oz bat she used to hit the grand slam with. No doubt in her mind that she would be a little rusty, she knew exactly what to do. Finding the bat hiding in a corner, she picks it up, finds her old batting gloves, and smiles as she makes her way down the stairs. She heads out but not before checking to see if her phone was in her pocket. Neither of her parents were home yet and her brothers hadn't gotten home from school, so she has a good hour to get anger out. Making her way around the corner and down down several blocks, she makes it to a faded sign that says "Angel Grove Batting Cages". Way to be creative. It looked like Trini was the only one there besides some of the workers and a father and his teenage daughter taking turns at bat. 

Trini approaches the desk and puts a five on it, "Ten tokens please?" She asks nicely, putting on her sweet girl smile. The lady at the desk smiles and takes the five before handing Trini her ten tokens. 

"Make sure to put a helmet on," the lady reminds her. Trini just nods. 

Finding a cage next to the father-daughter duo, Trini puts in a token after getting a helmet and her batting gloves on and pockets the others. Noticing the daughter was up to bat, she tried to recognize the dad. She remembered him from somewhere, but she can't remember where. It was a little hard to make out the daughters' face, seeing as she was wearing a helmet that covered it. She pressed softball on the machine and stayed the get ready, her tennis shoes becoming one with the Astro-Turf. She gets ready as the ball shoots towards her, swinging and missing. The short girl sighs as she gets ready for another one, this time hitting it with all of her built up anger. She hits ball after ball after ball until the machine runs out for that token. Stepping out of the cage, she takes her helmet off, running a hand through her hair before deciding to get a bottle of water. She takes three dollars out of her pocket and goes back up to the front desk to ask for a bottle of water. She pays and gets the water, taking sips of it as she walks back to the bench, sitting down and resting for a minute before stepping back into the cage. But before she does, she notices the daughter staring at her, as if she knows her. That couldn't be possible though, no one she knows uses the batting cages, maybe it was some weird kid from school. 

_________

Kimberly sighs as she sits on her bed, doing her homework. Her parents had said they wouldn't be home until late tonight, so really nothing has changed. Kim was focused on her homework for a good ten and a half minutes before deciding to check the group chat. Of course, Zack and Jason were being...well.... Zack and Jason. Both of them were reassuring Billy that the humor wasn't important and he didn't have to get the jokes to be apart of the messages going on right now. Kimberly laughs at some of the things that were said, and rolls her eyes at others, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening and her father shouting, "Kimmy! I'm home!" 

Kim drops her phone on her bed and rushes out the bedroom door. "Ayah? Why are you home so early?" 

He looks up at her descending from the stairs after taking his jacket off, "Nobody else scheduled anything, so I decided to come home." 

"That's new," Kim says, raising her eyebrows. 

"Yeah. Well, anyway, do you remember when we used to go to the batting cages when you were younger?" He raises his own eyebrow. 

"Yeah, of course I do. You would always by me ice cream afterwards and tell me I did a great job even though I could barely hit three balls," she smiles. 

"Oh come on! You loved it! Especially the ice cream!" Her dad chuckles. "Why don't you go get your bat and gloves?" 

Kim's eyes light up, and she rushes up the stairs to change and get the equipment, happy it would be like their old father-daughter bonding times. Ten minutes later she was rushing out the door to the car like the little 10 year old kid she used to be. She threw her equipment into the back and hurried her dad along, who tripped on some old boxes in the garage. 

__________

Now Kimberly was staring at another person who had walked in, not recognizing them from afar, she returns to batting... or watching her dad bat. He may have been a baseball star in high school, but his age isn't helping him. "Come on Ayah, you can do it," she chuckles playfully. 

"Tell yourself that when you're 46," he chuckles as he finishes with the baseballs. It's not Kim's turn, and she was dreading her first go, as she hadn't done this in years. Putting her token in and pressing 'Softball', she gets ready to bat, taking a deep breath. She notices the girl coming over to the batting cage next hers, but couldn't look at her long because the balls had started coming at her. Swing after swing after swing, Kim finally gets the hang of swinging the bat again. She hasn't felt this good in years, it's like she can let all of her worries and fears go right into the swing, and not have to carry them around anymore. Kim can hear the other girl grunting in the cage, something must be bothering her, but she tries not to loose focus. The balls run out and it's her dads turn again, she decides to keep her helmet on because she'd just be getting back in the cage. The other girl had finished a little after her and had taken her helmet off to go get water, and as she's walking back Kim recognizes that face. Realizes she would recognize that face anywhere. 

Trini. 

Trini came to the batting cages? That's something Kim would have ask about later. But with her heart rate suddenly picking up, she couldn't pull her gaze away from the shorter girl. As Trini looked her way, she hoped Trini wouldn't recognize her. She didn't, because she just looks away after, or if she did she hadn't said anything. After resting for a little longer, Trini shot back up and got herself ready to prepare for the cage again. Kim's dad finished once again, hitting several that looked like they could've been home runs. He high fives her as she steps into the cage and does the same thing to start the machine. She notices Trini hadn't been batting yet, but pacing around the cage muttering things to herself. 

"Los Power Rangers, y el entrenamiento y Zordon. Zack haciendo todas esas bromas sobre ti y Kim. Tus padres quieren que seas el "niño del cartel", diciendo que extrañan a su hija y la quieren de vuelta. Y Kimberly no te gusta volver. Cada vez que se despierta a tu lado durante esos estúpidos pijamas que Billy pone juntos y sonríe como si todo fuera platónico y tuvieras que sonreír y fingir que no estás muriendo por dentro, porque tu corazón late a mil millas por hora," Trini mutters, not realizing that the girl in the cage next to her could hear and understand every word. 

Kim freezes at the sound of her name being said, especially in that form, 'Y Kimberly no te gusta volver'. 

And Kimberly not liking you back. 

The words ring in Kimberly's mind, they come at her like she had just been hit by the water in the pit for the very first time. The thrill and the scariness of jumping off of the cliff. 

__________

Trini pauses as she looks into the other cage after finishing her rant of things to get her riled up, all she had heard were the balls hitting against the backstop, and that was unusual because the girl next to her had been pretty constant in hitting. 

Shit. 

Getting closer to the cage, closer to the girl, she now realizes it's Kimberly, and she understood every word of that. 

Shit, shit, shit. 

Trini stood there for a minute, her face bearing the same expression as Kim's. Remembering how to move, she drops her helmet and sprints out of the cage as fast as she can. 

Kim takes off her helmet, running out of the cage as well, shouting, "Trini! Come back!" But, Trini doesn't listen, as expected. Kim looks between the direction Trini went, and her Ayah, and after a quick minute, takes off sprinting after Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer, yaaaay!!! Find me on tumblr as Lenas-Gay-Glance


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the ideal hiding spot, but once she sprinted far enough into the mountains and passed the entrance to the ship, Trini climbed a huge tree. Watching for Kim before getting out her phone and turning the sound off and brightness down, she checks her messages. 

[Princess] Trini! Where are you?! 

[Princess] Trini, please talk to me? 

Trini sighs, knowing that it would say she read the messages, she expected to get another text from Kim soon. Why was Trini stupid enough to teach Kim Spanish? Why did she want Kim to be able to understand the conversations she was having with her-

Her phone buzzes. 

[Princess] Trinity Valeria! 

Trini can almost make out the anger in Kim's voice, can almost hear it in her head. Kim being frustrated with her when all she was doing was the only thing she knew how; running. Her whole life she's been running, whether it's around the bases, or from her feelings, her thoughts, her parents, her friends. How long will it take her to realize that she's only ever going to run? That Kim is going to bitch-slap her once she gets down from the tree? 

Her phone buzzes again, but it's not Kimberly like she expected. 

[Z-Man] Yo Trin. Kim says ur not answering ur phone? R u ok? 

Of course Kim would bring Zack into this. 

[T] Yeah, I'm fine, just feel like being alone.

[Z-Man] If u evr need anythng im here, YeH? 

[T] Yeah. 

Trini turns her phone off as she hears rustling. She readjusts herself, making the tree shake, "Damnit," she curses quietly. She wonders if Kim has gotten to the pit-

"Trini!" She hears yelling, no doubt it's Kim. 

"Shit," she sighs, climbing higher in the tree, sitting herself on a tree branch with her legs dangling over the sides. The paths would end soon and no doubt Kim would retrace every step and probably go as far as looking for footprints. She won't have to though, because from the path, Kim looks straight in her direction, causing Trini to hold her breath. 

'Run,' is all Trini thinks. She jumps out of the tree, her feet sweeping out from under her as she falls, so seeing no other option, Trini puts her arm out. 

'Stupid,' is her next thought as the shorter girl rolls over and clutches her arm in pain, with Kimberly running over to her. 

"Trini? Oh god," Kimberly gets down on her knees, looking over Trini frantically. Trini's clutching her arm to her yellow bomber jacket and wincing, trying hard not to let out any yelps of pain. "Hey, hey, let me see your arm," Kim gently puts a light hand on Trini's arm. 

"I'm fine!" Trini stands up, pulling her arm away from Kim, looking it over to make sure it's not swollen. 

"Trini, we need to let Alpha-" Kim starts, only to be cut off by the shorter girl. 

"No we don't! I- I have to go..." Trini turns, contemplating her options for a short second, but Kim was too fast. 

"You can't keep running from this Trini! I can't keep running from this!"

"I'm a ball of bi mess!" Kim throws her hands up in frustration, a few tears threatening to spill.

"Princesa, por qué no me dijiste?" Trini looks up at the taller girl with gleam in her eyes as her expression softens. She was supposed to be mad, a raging little ball of anger, but Kimberly Hart made her weaker, yet stronger. Weaker in a sense that she was hardly ever able to say no to the girl, and she would probably die if it meant saving Kimberly Ann Hart. Stronger to where she won't give up, she doesn't have a nagging feeling when she sees Kimberly, all of the bad thoughts go away. Her demons, her parents, what they want her to be, who she is. They all go to the back of her mind and all of a sudden, all she can think about is the girl she's been crushing on for over a year.

"Excuse for not thinking that the girl of my dreams likes me back," Kim stops and looks out at the paths and beyond, "I just said that out loud didn't I?" She says as she slowly realizes that she may now need to be the one who runs. 

"Princesa, look at me," Trini says as she brings her hand up to Kim's cheek. "I would've never admitted what I said at the batting cages to anybody else. Before we even started to hang out, I probably wouldn't've even admitted it to myself. There's a light in you, like the glint you get in your eyes every time you look at me, or the one I get in mine every time I look a you, I do stuff that I wouldn't normally do. You've made an impact on me, and I'd say it was a good one. You are the one girl I wouldn't mind being kicked out of the house for," Trini smiles up at her, starting to get tears in her own eyes from being so sappy. 

"Trin.. that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Kim is now crying tears of happiness, with a smile that reaches her eyes. 

"That's probably the nicest thing I've ever said to anyone," Trini comments, making both of the girls laugh. The short girl pulls Kim down and gently presses their lips together. The taller girl rests her hands on Trini's sides, but worries when Trini pulls away and puts their foreheads together. 

"Is this okay?" Kim asks, furrowing her eyebrows and biting her lip as she held Trini close to her. 

Trini nods, "This is perfect," she smiles as she bites her own lip. How many times has Trini kissed someone with lips as sweet and savory as Kim's? How many times has Trini felt so comfortable with someone? How many times has Trini been... in love? Zero. Zero times in her entire life. These moments haven't occurred until now. And Trini's glad that she admitted something out loud for once in her life since third grade. But who knows what Kim is thinking? Maybe she's thinking Trini's a bad kisser, maybe thinking this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. 

It was sweet, the taste of Trini's lips against hers. It's perfect. Sparks fly, it was better than sparks, more than fireworks, it was almost like an explosion of emotion for both of the girls. All of their emotions going into that one kiss, it was perfect... until Zack interrupted them with a holler and an; 

"It's about time!" 

They both jump apart and blush like crazy, but the small Latina barks at Zack, "Could've waited until we were finished!" as Kim pulls her over to the boy. 

Zack spreads his arms and shrugs, "Well, you had me worried. You weren't answering Kim, and that was a big problem. Jason and Billy may also kind of be somewhere around here," he looks down but still has a smile on his face. 

"Zack!!!" Kim slaps his shoulder. 

"What?! We were all worried about you too! I mean, it was kind of obvious you guys liked each other and as Trini's certified wingman I was going to help you two get back together, but that played out on its own," he points between the two girls.

"No shit Sherlock," Trini sighs and rolls her eyes. 

"Robert Downey Jr. or Benedict Cumberbatch?" Zack raises his eyebrows in question. 

This time it's Kim's turn to roll her eyes, "Benedict Cumberbatch, duh." 

"Don't encourage him Kim!" Trini barks as Kim shrugs and smirks. 

"Let's go find Jason and Billy, yeah?" Kim says starting to walk back on the trail. Both Zack and Trini follow, but Kim ends up pulling Trini up with her about two minutes in, making Zack the third wheel. 

After a lot of searching, about ten minutes later they find Billy and Jason off to the side of the trails kissing each other. 

"Now you two?!" Zack sighs and throws his arms up in the air and starts making his way to the pit. "I'll be in the pit if anyone needs me!" 

Trini and Kim just both roll their eyes and laugh as they see Billy and Jason blush, Billy hiding behind Jason. 

"You two are a thing now?" Kim points between them. 

"We could ask you the same question," Jason says, not meaning for his tone to become protective. 

"Okay, calm down Big Brother," Trini holds out a hand, using the nickname they made up for Jason a while ago. "We should probably go find Zack before he does something stupid." 

"Agreed," Jason and Billy both take off down the trail, leaving Trini and Kimberly behind. Trini starts walking off two but Kim grabs her hand and pulls her in for a kiss, but they hear screaming and pull apart immediately. 

"We're finishing this later," the taller girl says. Trini just winks and leaves to go to the ship, leaving Kim standing there in bi-panic.


End file.
